Fear of Loving
by ALBrooks14
Summary: This my first attempt at femmslash. I wanted to do a Kelly Kelly and Eve story, with multiple apperances of Laycool. What happens when Kelly and Eve are tortured by Laycool, and their "friends" Sheamus and Drew?
1. Post Match Torment

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, cept the general idea. Enjoy. Rated M for a reason. Fem slash and such.**

"Hey, great match Kelly." Kelly's girlfriend, Eve Torres, said, coming into the locker room from the shower, wrapped in a towel.

"Thanks beautiful." Kelly said, walking over to Eve and kissing her softly on the lips. "How did your pre tape go?"

"It would have been better if I hadn't had to listen to McCool run her mouth the whole time." Eve said, sitting next to Kelly, as she got undressed.

"You know I had the same problem with Layla during my match just now." Kelly said, sliding her shorts to the ground, and pulling off her top.

Eve slowly ran her hand up her girlfriend's thigh, barely brushing her finger against Kelly's womanhood. Kelly looked back at Eve and said, "Babe, we can't do this here, we don't want anyone to see us."

Eve sighed, and continued to brush against Kelly and said, "No one will see us if we go into the shower." Eve smiled, and Kelly walked towards the shower, and motioned for Eve to follow her. Eve dropped her towel and walked in behind Kelly.

As Eve walked through the door she had Kelly on her. Kelly began kissing Eve deeply and Eve opened her mouth to allow Kelly to slide her tounge in. As Kelly's tounge went into Eve's mouth, Eve ran her hands up to Kelly's breasts and began rubbing her nipples gentely, getting a moan from the blonde. Kelly, not one to be out done by her girlfriend, slid her fingers slowly into Eve's already wet womanhood, and finding the speed that Eve loved.

"Oh God...Kelly..." Eve moaned, now also finding Kelly's core, and sliding her fingers in and matching Kelly's speed. Both the blonde and the brunette begin grinding against the others fingers, their hips moving at the same pace as the fingers feeling their inner walls. Both women let out loud moans as they start closing in on climax, and they both go over the edge at the same time, still grinding and pumping on the other's fingers, and Kelly collapsed against the wall and Eve against Kelly. Their breasts heaving up and down against the other's, and Kelly and Eve began to kiss, when they hear the two voices that they didn't want to hear.

"Ew, ew, ew! Hey ladies, uh real talk! There are other people who use this shower!" Michelle McCool said from the door of the shower, as her girlfriend, Layla, made gagging noises.

Kelly covered herself up as Eve turned around and said, "Shut up McCool! You and Layla do the same thing."

"Uh, yeah but not in the Diva's locker room! We don't want your nasty fluids all over our feet! Gross!" Layla said, allowing Michelle to make gagging noises. Kelly and Eve's legs were both soaked with their own juices.

"Shut up Layla. Come on Kelly, let's get out of here before we catch their stupid." Eve said, grabbing Kelly's hand and trying to walk by the laughing Laycool, who both tried to touch Kelly and Eve between the legs. Eve and Kelly both stepped back and slapped Layla and Michelle in the face and rushed out of the shower and redressed and left the locker room.

Michelle looked at Layla and smiled evilly and said, "I think its time those two bitches get whats coming to them."

A/N: So this is chapter 1 of who knows how many. It was my first time writing fem slash, and I hope it was ok. Give me a review and let me know how it was. Chapter 2 will be along at some point. The title is bound to change as well.


	2. Trapped in the Present

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Michelle walked over to her bag, grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hey Drew, its Michelle. You remember how you and Sheamus said that if Lay and I needed anything to call you? Well, its time for that debt to be paid. Kelly and Eve. Yeah, Kelly usually goes out and gets them food. We will take care of Eve. Bye, and you guys have fun." Michelle said, hanging up her phone and turning to Layla, who had a lusty, evil glint in her eye.

"I love it when you are evil." Layla said, kissing Michelle on the neck.

"Later Lay. We need to go now." Michelle said, smiling at her girlfriend.

Kelly and Eve arrived at their hotel room, and Eve stripped down and put on her pj shorts and a tanktop, while Kelly looked in the fridge for some food.

"Nothing in here sounds good. You want some Chinese food hun?" Kelly said, closing the door and looking at Eve, who was laying on the bed.

"Sure babe. Get me the usual." Eve said, smiling at Kelly.

Kelly walked over and gave Eve a quick kiss, grabbed her coat and left the room to head down the street to the Chinese resturant.

Michelle and Layla, who came up the stairs to the floor where Kelly and Eve had their room, looked out of the small window on the door, watched Kelly walk into the elevator and out of sight.

Michelle and Layla quietly opened the door and walked quietly over to the door Kelly had just left, and Michelle knocked softly.

Layla stepped slightly out of sight of the door, as they heard Eve get up and say, "What did you forget Kelly?"

Eve opened the door, and was greeted by a blonde, but it was Michelle and not Kelly. Before Eve could do anything she had her hands grabbed by Michelle and was forced into the room by the taller woman, and Layla followed quickly, closing the door behind her. Eve started to scream, only to have it cut short by Layla putting her hand over Eve's mouth quickly.

Michelle put her finger ontop of Layla's hand, where Eve's lips were and said, "Now, now Eve, there is no reason for that." Michelle put her hand on Eve's mouth while Layla grabbed her arms and put them behind her back.

Eve began to struggle as she felt the back of her shirt being cut, and it fell the the ground. Eve began regreting her decision to not put her bra back on. Layla laughed, not her usual ditzy giggle, but a laugh that sound almost vicious.

"Look 'Chelle, she's all ready for you." Layla said, and Eve heard the sound of metal clinking, and felt Layla put the handcuffs on her arms, making impossible for her to get free.

Tears began to form in Eve's eyes, and for a second she thought she saw remorse in Michelle's blue eyes, but the moment was gone as Michelle reached down and pulled Eve's pj bottoms off, and as Layla came back into view, holding what Eve knew to be Kelly's underwear.

"I wonder how many times that tramp has paraded these around for you?" Layla said angrily, as Michelle moved her hand, allowing her to wad up Kelly's silky panties and shove them in Eve's mouth. Michelle then grabbed a piece of ribbion thin rope out of the bag she had brought in and used it to tie the wad in Eve's mouth.

The tears were now flowing down Eve's face, as Michelle kissed the soft skin of her neck and an involuntary shiver ran through Eve's body.

"All the old familiar places, huh?" Michelle whispered in Eve's ear. Michelle then pulled her shirt off, and brushed her now bare torso against Eve. Layla sat down in one of the hotel room's chairs, propped one leg up and pulled of her atheletic shorts, revealing her wet womanhood, which she began rubbing, while looking at Eve and Michelle's naked bodies.

Michelle leaned in again and whispered in Eve's ear, "You don't know how bad it felt when you left me. But I'm hoping you get part of that feeling tonight," Eve's eyes shot towards the door, causing Michelle to laugh, "Kelly won't be back for a while. Drew and Sheamus will see to that." Eve glanced at Michelle, fear deep in her eyes.

**A/N: Ok so, I know I left a bit of a cliffhanger here, and that this part is a bit dark, but hey I can't be all smiles and sunshine. The next chapter we will see what happens to Kelly.**


	3. The Celtic Scare

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE related.**

Kelly walked out of the hotel room, and into the elevator, which she rode to the bottom floor. She walked out of the double doors and onto the street.

The walk to the Chinese food place wasn't very far, but Kelly liked to walk through the nearby park on her way. Kelly entered the park and took her favorite path, right by the duck pond.

As she walked, she felt like someone was watching her. She sped up her walk, and as she did she heard heavy footsteps behind her. Her heart racing, Kelly sped up to a slight jog, when in front of her, out of no where, the tall figure of Sheamus was blocking her path.

Kelly was unable to stop herself, and slammed right into the large Irishman. As she looked up she saw the source of the other footsteps, her long time suitor, Drew McIntyre.

"Well lassie, watch where you are goin'." Sheamus said, with a tone that caused more fear for Kelly, as Drew grabbed her arm.

Kelly began to struggle, as Drew pulled her all the way up and looked at Sheamus and said, "You know what, to hell with our deal with McCool and Layla. I have wanted this for a while. I think we should call them and tell them that it's off."

Sheamus looked at Kelly, then said to Drew, "Are you going to share fella?" Kelly's eyes widened in fear as Drew pulled out his cell phone.

"Michelle, it's Drew. Sounds to me like you have gotten what you want, and now I am getting what I want. To hell with our deal, we are going to do what we want to her. Oh we will leave her where we agreed when we are done with her. Try it, you are as guilty as we are in this." Drew sneered into the phone, as he hung up.

Sheamus and Drew both grabbed Kelly and took her to a nearby building. They forced Kelly into the back room, which looked like an abandoned theater green room. Drew grabbed Kelly's jacket and ripped it off, exposing the white tanktop she was wearing underneath, as Sheamus pulled off her sweat pants, exposing the red and white Valentine's day underwear that Eve had bought her earlier that year.

As Drew started to pull his jeans down, the door of the green room burst open, and Kofi Kingston and Rey Mysterio, two of Kelly's good friends, and the only superstars beside Drew and Sheamus to know of Kelly's relationship with Eve, came into the room and began to fight with Drew and Sheamus.

The four men kept fighting, as Kelly ran and hid under the nearby table. Kofi and Rey began to get the upper hand, causing Sheamus and Drew to flee the room. Kofi chased the two larger men, while Rey ran over to Kelly, giving her his jacket while she put her own clothes back on. Kofi reentered the room and said, "They got away. We saw them with you and knew something was wrong, so we followed you. I can't believe they would stoop to that!"

Kelly was sobbing and gasping for air, and the only word she could get out was, "Eve..."

Rey looked at her, "What's wrong with Eve. Did those two do something?"

Kelly shook her head and said, finally calming herself, "I think Michelle and Layla are doing something to Eve. I have to get back to our hotel!"

"My car is parked not too far from here, we can give you a ride back over there." Kofi said, as Rey took Kelly's hand to help calm her some more and said, "Let's go Kel."

The three hurried out of the room to Kofi's car.

**A/N: First of all sorry about the long update time (I guess a week is a long time these days.) Secondly, Kofi and Rey=Deus Ex Machina. I couldn't figure out how to get myself out of actually having Drew and Sheamus rape Kelly, and therefore creating a much harder, and longer, storyline to deal with. As you will see in the next two chapters there is enough going on without that. Please review and tell me what you think of the story as a whole. Expect more sometime in the next bit.**


	4. Bound and Gagged

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE related. **

Michelle was still standing with her bare breasts pressed against Eve's, her hand tracing circles on Eve's bare stomach. "Nice and smooth, just the way I remember it." Michelle ran her tounge on Eve's earlobe, and then pushed her down on the bed and sat on her thigh, grinding her wet womanhood on it.

Eve began trying to slide herself off the bed, which only turned Michelle on more, "Oh you want some too?"

Michelle began running her hands down Eve's body, stopping at her hardening nipples, flicking them with her manicured thumbs, and then continuing down, where she began rubbing Eve's clit. An involuntary moan, muffled by the silk panties in her mouth, left Eve, and she started fighting to get free again.

Eve had made a mistake. She saw the familiar glint of anger in Michelle's eyes, something that she had seen while they were dating, and Eve felt the fear rising inside her as Michelle took her clit between her forefinger and thumb, giving it a sharp twist, which caused more tears to form in Eve's eyes.

Through her blurry eyes, Eve glanced over and saw that this act had driven Layla wild. She was now working two fingers into her now dripping core as fast as she could. Before she could fully process this, she felt three long fingers slide into her. Eve closed her eyes, trying not to betray how she felt.

Michelle, however, knew exactly what she was doing to her former girlfriend. She loved the feel of the brunette's wet center, and as she began to scissor her fingers up and down inside Eve, she began grinding her own womanhood on Eve's thigh as fast as she could. Eve didn't dare try to escape again, but the tears were now flowing down her face quickly, and this seemed to excite Layla even more.

Layla walked over and positioned herself over Eve's face and continued to work her fingers inside herself, as Michelle moved into a position where their cores were touching. Eve looked up at Layla's pumping fingers, and had to fight the moan building as Michelle began bucking her hips, forcing them closer to each other.

Michelle, now having a full view of both Layla and Eve, began grinding herself against Eve faster and harder, and she felt her climax coming on faster than it had since the last time she and Eve had been intimate. She began to orgasm, her juices shooting out all over Eve's legs and womanhood.

As Michelle's climax rushed from her, she let out a loud moan, which caused Layla to rush into orgasm, her juices shooting onto Eve's tear soaked face, and as Layla worked the rest of her orgasm out, her orgasm also began to get on Eve's large breasts.

As Layla fell next to Eve, and Michelle fell back on the bed, Michelle's phone began to ring. Michelle untangled herself from Eve and got up to answer her phone, and as she did so Layla slid down and began licking Eve's thighs, causing Eve to kick. Layla stood up and pinched on Eve's hard nipples as hard as she could; she then walked off and began to redress.

Michelle hit the answer button on her phone, where she heard Drew's voice on the other end, "Hello? Drew we had a deal! You can't do that! We will go to McMahon with this!"

Michelle looked at her phone and at Layla, halfway through dressing as she said, "We have to hurry. Drew and Sheamus are going to do something to Kelly. If this gets out of hand, we are screwed!"

Eve's eyes widened in fear, as Michelle and Layla dressed at a high pace. They rushed to the door, leaving Eve naked, handcuffed, and covered in their juices. As Layla whipped out of sight, Eve saw Michelle stop in the doorway, the look of remorse on her face again. As the tall blonde started out of the door way, she tossed the key to the handcuffs on the table.

**A/N: So this is the first time I have written rape, and such a long female "love scene". I hope it was at least well written, if a bit unnerving.**


	5. Trapped in the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE related. This chapter is also mostly flashback.**

Eve lay there, covered in Michelle and Layla's juices, handcuffed and gagged. She knew that Michelle had given her a way to get out of her predicament, but all she could do was lay there and cry.

Eve knew that her break up with Michelle wasn't pretty, but hadn't Michelle caused it. Eve couldn't stop herself, even in her helpless state, from thinking about how she and Michelle met.

She had just won the Diva Search, and ended up on Smackdown. She arrived in the locker room and was nervous because she didn't know anyone. The first superstar to come talk to her was Dave Batista. He had been staring at Eve from the moment she entered the arena and as she walked into the Diva's locker room, Batista followed her.

Eve turned around and saw the large muscular man that she would be interviewing later that night, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Batista." Dave said, walking over to her. She felt slightly intimidated and scared.

"I'm Eve." she said, failing to make eye contact.

Batista sensed the young woman's fear, and decided to use that to his advantage. "You seem nervous. Don't worry, let me make you comfortable."

He started to run his hand down Eve's back, and her body tensed up. As his hand reached her lower back another voice came from the door, "Hey creep, how about you get out of here!"

The tall blonde figure of Michelle walked over, grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her away from Batista, who though he was laughing, had rage in his eyes.

"Have it your way McCool. Just stay out of my way in the future." he said, backing out of the room, the rage filled laugh still on his face.

Eve's eyes were wet with tears, and Michelle wiped them away as she said, "Hey kid, you ok?"

Eve nodded and Michelle put her arm around Eve's shoulder. From that moment on, the two spent lots of time together, and finally, several months later they officially started dating.

But, after almost year together, another person entered the picture. For both of them.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this, but I am breaking up this flashback over two chapters to give myself time to plot out the rest of this story. So enjoy this bit of back story, and stay with me for a while longer!**


	6. Trapped in the Past pt 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE related. This is the conclusion of the previous chapter's flashback.**

_Layla had come over from Smackdown, and immediately began feuding with Eve on screen. But off camera, Layla, Michelle and Eve were great friends. _

_ Layla was still in a long term, long distance relationship with Kelly, who had moved to Raw. The two hardly saw each other but they kept their relationship going. Much like Eve and Michelle, however, they kept their relationship a secret from everyone else in the locker room._

_ The three got along well for many months after Layla's arrival, but things slowly started changing. Michelle began spending less time with Eve, and more time with Layla. Finally Eve, one night many months after this started, found out why._

_ "Hey Michelle." Eve said, hugging her girlfriend._

_ "Hey honey. How are you?" Michelle said, reading a text on her phone._

_ "I'm fine, do you want to grab dinner before the show?" Eve asked, trying to see Michelle's phone without her noticing._

_ "I actually have to meet up with Layla at the arena to discuss our match tonight with the Bella twins. Maybe afterwards." Michelle said quickly, not looking Eve in the eyes._

_ "Ok, afterwards then. I should head over the arena as well. Do you want to walk with me?" Eve said, quietly._

_ "No dear, I will head out in a few. I'll see you later." Michelle said, stepping into the bathroom._

_ Eve felt the tears forming in her eyes as she watched Michelle walk towards the bathroom without even a hug goodbye. Eve left the room and headed down the elevator. Unknown to Eve when she left the hotel room, someone else was in there._

_ Michelle stepped into the bathroom, to the sight of Layla, sitting on the floor of the bathroom, naked and running a manicured finger over her own clit. Michelle smiled and said, "You couldn't wait til Eve was fully gone?"_

_ Layla shook her head and began quickly rubbing her clit; Michelle dropped her bath robe on the floor and walked towards Layla, and put her long leg up on the bathroom sink, which exposed her already moistening womanhood. Layla didn't wait for the invite; She moved forward, keeping one finger on her own clit, and began to run her tounge up and down Michelle's now wet core. Michelle began to moan, cupping and fondling her own breasts. _

_ As Michelle began touching herself, Layla slid her tounge deep inside the tall blonde, causing her to let out a loud moan. As Layla's tounge plunged inside of her, she began bucking her hips on Layla's face and pushing down to get her new girlfriend's tounge deeper inside her. Layla rubbed her clit faster, and worked her tounge faster and deeper into Michelle, who began rubbing her own clit. Both women began to reach climax. Layla started her orgasm first, and began moaning loudly deep inside Michelle, causing her to reach climax and the blonde let out a loud moan. As she came down from her orgasm, Michelle looked in the bathroom mirror, and her heart stopped._

_ Eve had left the room and started towards the elevator, and right before it showed up at her floor, Eve remembered that she had left her ring gear in the room and walked back down the hall. As she unlocked and opened the door she heard the two women in the bathroom letting out their orgasms. The brunette felt anger in her stomach and she marched over to the bathroom and her eyes caught Michelle's in the mirror. _

_ Michelle pulled her leg off the sink so fast that Layla barely had time to pull her tounge out of her. After seeing what caused Michelle to move so fast Layla covered herself and backed towards the shower. Michelle began to speak, "Eve I..."_

_ Eve cut across her, "I'm sure whatever you are going to say is going to be interesting, but I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you are cheating on me."_

_ Michelle looked from Layla to Eve and said, "Why does it have to be cheating? I was trying to spice it up, and I was hoping you might want to join us."_

_ Eve shook her head and said, trying to control her anger, "Oh so you want your cake and be able to eat it too? And Layla, you know I am going to tell Kelly about this. Michelle, you should have ended it before it came to this. We're through and no amount of pretty words are going to change what this is." Eve walked briskly out of the bathroom and threw her clothes in her suitcase and walked out before Michelle could even get her legs to move. _

_ As she was heading down the elevator, Eve pulled out her cellphone and sent a text to Kelly about what she had seen. Eve later found out that Kelly didn't trust her at first, but after being told by other divas on Smackdown who had been around Layla and Michelle, she immediately broke up with Layla. And after a few months, Kelly and Eve ended up dating, but Eve always felt bad about her breakup with Michelle. _

And judging from the look on her face as she had walked out of the room tonight, so did Michelle.

Eve had finally stopped crying and made to stand up when the door to the hotel room opened again, and she was afraid that Layla, who was angry with Eve from the time she texted Kelly, was back, but she saw her current girlfriend walking through the door, with fear in her eyes. She turned to the table and saw the handcuff keys and used them to uncuff Eve.

Kelly pulled Eve into a light hug and covered her with a nearby robe. Eve began to cry on Kelly's shoulder, as the blonde began trying to figure out what happened.

**A/N: Ok, sorry about the long delay on the upload. I've been busy the past few weeks, and to be honest I almost lost the thread of this story. But I trying to figure out how to end it. Stick with me a while longer readers! I have no idea when the next update will be.**


	7. Final Moments

**A/N: I own nothing WWE related.**

Kelly quickly gathered from Eve what had happened after she left. The blonde helped her girlfriend to her feet, but as Eve stood up, she pulled away slightly at her girlfriend's touch.

Eve tried to smile at her girlfriend, but she was tormented by the thoughts of the night. Kelly knew that Eve would need time, she just wasn't sure how much. All thoughts of dinner were gone, but Kelly didn't care, she knew she had to confront Layla and Michelle. They couldn't be allowed to get away with what they had done. The blonde headed quickly to the door.

"Kelly, where are you going?" Eve asked, a look of worry on her face.

Kelly walked over to Eve, and looked at her and said, "I am going to find Michelle and Layla. They can't get away with this."

Tears began rolling down Eve's cheek and she pleaded with Kelly, "Please don't leave me. Stay here for a while. We can go together to confront Layla and Michelle."

Kelly felt her anger burn away and she nodded. She and Eve sat down on the edge of the bed, and the brunette put her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Michelle and Layla left straight from Eve and Kelly's hotel and caught a taxi across town to their hotel. As they were walking past the alley next to the door, two sets of strong hands grabbed them and pulled them down the alley. They saw, with fear in their eyes, the figures of Drew and Sheamus. Both men looked worse for wear, due to their encounter with Kofi and Rey earlier in the night.

Sheamus slammed Michelle against the wall, while Drew held Layla by her throat. Sheamus gave an evil smile and said, "Now we are going to get what we wanted." Michelle's eye widened in fear as Sheamus began to pull her clothes off, and she saw the same happening to Layla.

A few minutes later, Drew and Sheamus came walking out of the alley and towards their car. As they passed a dumpster, Sheamus tossed a bloody knife into it.

A few hours later, close to dawn, Kelly and Eve left their hotel and headed across town to where they knew Michelle and Layla were staying. As the taxi pulled closer they saw police cars, and a crime scene unit. Both women got quickly out of the taxi and pushed their way forward in the crowd. As they reached the front, they saw their former girlfriends, naked with their throats slit. Eve cried out, and Kelly did all she could to hold the brunette back. She took her quickly away, and a detective went with them.

He asked them about the night before, and they told him everything that had happened that night. The police had found the knife and upon learning that Sheamus and Drew were most likely responsible they set to hunting them down. Fortunately the hunt didn't take long because Drew and Sheamus had boarded a flight to Ireland a few hours before and were arrested in Ireland upon landing. They were sent back to America, tried and sentenced to death due to the extreme nature of their crimes.

Kelly and Eve decided that they needed to do the things in life they wanted to do. Following Michelle and Layla's funeral, they resigned from the WWE, and vowed to make the most of their lives, for their exgirlfriends.

Epilogue

It took many years for Eve and Kelly to get over the events of that night, but finally they returned to the United States and settled down. The country had changed greatly and they were able to get married, and they adopted two beautiful girls and named them after their former girlfriends, and though to say they lived happily ever after would be a lie, their lives had finally found some sense of being normal.

**A/N: So thus ends my first multichapter fic. Probally not what most of you were expecting, but this is how I decided to end this. I was slowly running out of steam. I hope you enjoyed this fic, and even though the end isn't a happy ending per say, the story itself isn't happy. I will be leaving the land of WWE fics for a while, but I will probally come back sometime. Thank you for reading and commenting!**


End file.
